Kumquat Day
250px |-| Title card = |airdate = August 11, 2007|writer = Devin Bunje Nick Stanton|director = Heather Martinez|storyboard = Rudi Berden|previous = "Abra K Dabra!"|next = "London Calling"}}"Kumquat Day" is the thirty-seventh episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Riley goes to great lengths to retrieve an embarrassing card that was accidentally mailed to Johnny Hitswell. Plot It's Kumquat Day in Pleasant Hills, and Riley and her friends watch the Kumquat Day parade on TV. Riley made Johnny Hitswell a heartfelt Kumquat Day card. It's signed "the future Mrs. Riley Hitswell." Abbey and Tasumi believe that Riley put too much effort into her card; they think it might scare Johnny. Riley leaves her card on the coffee table, then they go out to look for a new card. Six hours later, the girls return with a store-bought card that says "I Find You A-Peel-Ing." Riley notices that her old card is missing. Her father accidentally mailed it with the other Kumquat Day cards, and Todd wrote the address on it. Riley dashes across town to the post office to retrieve the card. The high-strung man at the counter refuses to look for the card—Kumquat Day is the busiest mail day of the year. Riley calls Fleemco to replace the man at the counter. Fleemco delivers a check to the postal worker—to deliver to the real winner. Later, when Riley returns to the post office, she sees a large pile-up of mail. Fleemco had replaced the mail worker with a sloth. Riley goes into the back room, and she spends a long time sifting through the letters. Just as Riley realizes it would take forever to go through the mail, she sees the sloth driving off in a mail van. Riley runs all the way to Johnny's house, right after the sloth delivers her embarrassing card. Johnny catches Riley reaching into the mail slot. Then, the school bus arrives. Riley sees the card sticking out from a notebook in Johnny's backpack. She has another opportunity to retrieve the card, but the doors close in front of her. The school holds an outdoor assembly about the founding of Pleasant Hills. Riley asks Todd to distract the crowd while she gets the card. Todd doesn't want to help his sister, but he accepts after she promises to give him her pizza square. He runs out on the field and squishes a kumquat on the ground, giving Riley enough time to swap Johnny's notebook with hers. Todd plays it off by saying he's planting a kumquat. To Riley's horror, the card isn't in Johnny's notebook. She sees Johnny putting his admirers' Kumquat Day cards in his locker. Riley rushes home to ask to borrow her mother's spy gadgets, so she can pry open Johnny's locker. Agent K comes up with a better idea. Riley and Agent K crawl through the school's vents. Agent K zaps a hole in the back of Johnny's locker. Riley sticks her head through the hole—just as Johnny takes out his Kumquat Day cards. Riley tries to find Johnny in the vents. He is in the cafeteria opening his Kumquat Day cards around his admirers. She crashes through the ceiling as Johnny is finishing up. Her face is so dusty that Johnny confuses her for another sloth. Agent K places Riley's store-bought card in Johnny's hand. However, Johnny says he doesn't "get it." Then, Johnny reads Shelly Klutzberry's card. Her card is just like Riley's handmade card; she even signed it "the future Mrs. Shelly Hitswell." The other girls are shocked when Johnny adores Shelly's card. He asks her to share a pizza square together. Riley's friends nonchalantly say that she should've stuck with her first card, making Riley go insane. The characters wish the viewer a happy Kumquat Day. Notes * Riley exclaims "Wait a minute, Mr. Postperson!" as the mail van drives away, a reference to the song "Please Mr. Postman." * A poster of baseball player Fernando Gomez (Agent K in disguise) can be seen in Johnny's locker. Gallery View the gallery here.Category:Episodes Category:Season One